The Zodiac Legacy
by machomatthew29350
Summary: When getting a book about the Zodiac's I must travel to Fairy Tail for the help of Lucy Heartfillia.
1. Chapter 1

**Just so you know this is a spin-off of the book The Zodiac Fairy Tail. There will be some things that are in my story like Sheetz. Now on with the story.**

* * *

**Matthew's POV  
**

I was in the car with my mom when she went into guy came to my window[Just so you peoples know we are in Magnolia] and knocked on it.I rolled the window down.

''Can I help you?''I asked

''Yes take this book called ''The Zodiac Legacy'' and these 13 keys.''He said

''Why?''

''The Celestrial Spirits[The 13 Zodiacs] have gone crazy and will kill the person with the book and keys, three people can tame the Zodiacs[Celestrial spirits].''He said pausing a little before continuing to talk,''The Zodiacs[Celestrial Spirits] Are Capricorn,Aquarius, Pisces,Aries,Taurus,Gemini,Cancer,Leo,Virgo,Libra,Scorpio,Ophiuchus and Sagittarius good luck finding people with one power of the Zodiacs, Oh and the 3 people who can help the Zodiacs have the power of all 13.''He said the ran away.

_Hmm I need to find 2 other people but I should read up on the Zodiac Legacy._I thought then I started reading.

*20 min later*

I finished the book. I t turns out that in the past people tried to kill the the Zodiacs went mad and tried to destroy the people and ever since any one who had the book and keys, the Zodiacs would go kill that person.

* * *

**Sorry but this chapter had to be short but up coming chapters are coming and if want to be in the story tell me**

**Age**

**Gender**

**Ethnicity **

**what you are wearing**


	2. Chapter 2:New friend? Or more?

**Just so you know this is a spin-off of the book The Zodiac Fairy Tail. There will be some things that are in my story like Sheetz. Now on with the story.**

* * *

**Matthew's POV  
**

I went to first was some one new.I walked up to them.

''Hi.''I said

''Hi.''

''What is your Zodiac?''I asked her

''Can I help you?''I asked

''Yes take this book called ''The Zodiac Legacy'' and these 13 keys.''He said

''Why?''

''The Celestrial Spirits[The 13 Zodiacs] have gone crazy and will kill the person with the book and keys, three people can tame the Zodiacs[Celestrial spirits].''He said pausing a little before continuing to talk,''The Zodiacs[Celestrial Spirits] Are Capricorn,Aquarius, Pisces,Aries,Taurus,Gemini,Cancer,Leo,Virgo,Libra,Scorpio,Ophiuchus and Sagittarius good luck finding people with one power of the Zodiacs, Oh and the 3 people who can help the Zodiacs have the power of all 13.''He said the ran away.

''Okay I'll help great let's find other people and you should feel others powers.''

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

***Matthew walks out on stage***

**Matthew: Hi everyone So this won't be a chapter but an author's note**

**Audience: Boo!**

**Matthew: I know but I have partially come to the conclusion: I'm quitting Fanfiction.**

**Audience: WHAT?!**

**Matthew: Sorry it's just I suck at it, my stories are getting no where. I'm have my mid-life crisis at 13 [right now], I'm having emotional and that trauma for your head. I'm having that and I feel like I have no one and I... I just don't know what to do anymore. Sorry for the inconvience. This will be posted on all my stories.**

***Matthew walks off stage***


	4. Super Serious AN

***Matthew walks out on stage***

**Matthew: Hi everyone So this won't be a chapter but an author's note**

**Audience: -_-**

**Matthew: So I've come to tell you some super deep things: One reason me thinking to quit is because I don't know if I like this certain person or not, Also I'm coming back to Fanfic, That's right my stories, will be continued**

**Audience: YAY!**

**Matthew: I'd like to thank you guys for support and chapters will be updated soon. In 'The Gem Mage' I have over 61 chapters written. In my stories the main character[not related top me at _all_] eyes will changes depending on his/her mood/emotions as the following:**

**Red-Angry**

**Orange-Amused**

**Yellow-Nervous/Anxious**

**Green Embarrassed**

**Blue-Happy**

**Pink-Excited**

**Brown/Hazel-Scared**

**Grey-Sad**

**Purple-Unknown**

**Black-Unknown**

**White-Unknown**

***Matthew's Eyes are Blue***

**So I will see you later. OH! WAIT! I have a new story coming so come check it out here is a sneak peek: **

**Matthew's POV**

I was walking hom- Oh Wait I forgot in introduce myself, I'm Matthew. All u need to know is I carry my books in my Satchel and I love potatoes. I am African American I have a watch on my left hand and purple turtle bracelet on my right. Also my friend Olivia made me some polymer clay charm bracelets so I have 4 bracelets on each arm and 4 necklaces, a heart, a plusheen [a/n cause they are adorable], one says 1D AND ONE THAT HAS A CHIBI Niall Horan.[ A/n It says N-I-a-l-l THE CHIBI NIALL HORAN H-O-R-A-N] I was walking home from school when a black van started chasing me. I started walking faster then I was sprinting and soon full on running but, I tripped and fell on my face. Some men came out and put a cloth up to my mouth. I wouldn't breath.

''Breath.'' The voice said also my eyes change color and right now they are Brown/Hazel for scared. After about a minute I needed to breath. I had to. I couldn't hold on much longer. I breathed in...[A/N That's all I'm gonna show u for now!]

***Matthew Walks off stage eyes still blue, the runs back on his eyes turning green*****Matthew: I forgot to mention this will be posted the day after I typed this! Now see ya later.**

***Matthew's eyes are blue again***

***Matthew Walks off stage.***


End file.
